Her Dragon Dream Catcher
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: She kept his nightmares away so he vowed to keep hers away. He was her Dragon Dream Catcher. Happy: Wait in till he told Mira! "So where's my fish?" Is Hurt/Comfort right for this? Fluff... Lots of fluff. Nalu...


Lucy Heartfilia looked up from her spot on the ground.

'_This can't be happening. I-it's just a bad dream.'_

All around her the sound of gunshots and bullets flying past her rang in her ears.

_'Just a bad dream is all.'_

A man with pink hair and a white scaled scarf was in front of her. He looked back briefly and said something that she couldn't hear. She knew who he was. It was Natsu Dragneel. Her best friend. He looked forward again. She watched as he raised his hands. They lit up with fire.

Natsu turned back to her again and said something. The time she could hear him.

"Luce! Run! Go to Master!"

That was the last thing she heard from him as he ran out in to battle.

Why were they fighting? What was going on? Why was Jellal carrying Erza? WHY WASN"T ERZA MOVING!

Lucy felt something fly past her and slam into the rocks. She turned back and saw Wendy fall to the ground limp. She then heard shots go off to her left and saw Gray fall to the ground. She watched as Juvia screamed and ran over to Gray.

Lucy looked to her right and saw Levy right beside her bleeding out.

_'WHAT'S GOING ON!'_

Lucy felt something slam into her and she flew back. Pink hair blocked her view to see anything. She heard a groan as she and Natsu fell to the floor.

Natsu looked up at Lucy.

"Luce why didn't you go to gramps?"

All the blond girl could do was stare in horror as her best friend bled out in front of her. He had five gunshot wounds in his right shoulder, two in his stomach and one in his leg.

He eyes teared up. Why was everybody DYING!

* * *

"NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu was sleeping in his hammock when he felt something off. He set up and looked around. Nothing was wrong so why was his senses telling him there was?

The pink haired teen got up and sniffed his whole house. Nothing was out of place.

* * *

"Natsu... Pe-Please...Na-Natsu..."

* * *

There the felling was again. Like someone was calling his name. The felling he got only when Lucy was needing his help. But why would Lucy need his help at 3 in the morning?

Natsu sighed. Lucy was weird so she must not have known. Natsu got up and shook Happy awake.

"Oi, Happy. Luce's being weird again. We have to go see her."

Happy mumbled something like 'Fish' and 'No cooking'. Natsu picked up the blue exceed and ran off towards Lucys apartment.

As he neared the blonds house he could feel his need to see her become over whelming. Normally he didn't feel like this unless he had a nightmare of her dying.

He jumped up to the window and opened it. He placed Happy on a pillow net to her desk then he went to check on Lucy.

He sniffed and found that she smelled of fear. He started shaking her to get her up so he could ask what was wrong.

* * *

Lucy felt like her whole word was falling apart. Natsu was dying, Gray was dead, Erza was dying, Levy was just hanging in there and Wendy was dead.

She screamed out in pain as she felt some trying to drag her away from her fallen family.

"NO! NO!"

The person was now shaking her.

"NATSU! ERZA! GRAY! WENDY! LEVY! NO!"

The shaking stopped. She quickly made her way over to he friends and clung on to Natsu and made sure at least some part of herself was touching the others.

"No..."

She whimpered out.

"No..."

* * *

Natsu couldn't wake her up. He could tell she was having a bad dream so he climbed into her bed and pulled her close making sure she was comfortable. He curled his body around her and curled into a ball.

He heard her whimper out a few times then stopped. She relaxed into his embrace and moved her body closer to him.

"Natsu."

It wasn't a whimper or a plea. Not even a scream. It was just a sigh of happiness.

"Luce you sure are a weirdo."

Natsu mumbled as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As Lucy hugged Natsu she felt her eyes shut...

Her eye lids flew open not seconds later.

She was in her room with Natsu going through her things and making fun of her. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Natsu." She said in happiness. He was here alive.

* * *

The next day Lucy woke up to Natsu curled around her and his arms around her waisted like a cobra. He was holding on to her for dear life.

Lucy sighed. What was she going to do with him? He kept sneaking into her house and she needs to put a stop to it. But for now she was happy that he was here with her.

* * *

Happy was watching both of them from his spot on Lucys desk. He knew Natsu was awake and the pink haired boy was happy with how they were. He almost burst out laughing when Lucy woke up. But he managed to keep quite as he watched the blond close her eyes again and fall back to sleep.

Happy was beside himself with happiness as he imaged all the fish Mira would give him when he told her of this.

* * *

Natsu had woken a few minutes before Lucy. He nuzzled into her neck happy. She kept his nightmares away and he vowed to keep hers away.

He was _her _Dragon Dream Catcher.

* * *

**Out Take.**

* * *

"And then He nuzzled her neck!" Happy said as he ate a pice of fish. Mira was behind the bar looking at the cat with stars in her eyes.

"THEN What!?" She asked as she leaned forward as if she was watching the greatest move ever made.

Happy finished his fish. "Humm. I'm to hungry to remember. Maybe some more fish would help." He said as he looked at the white haired takeover mage.

Mira glared at the blue cat. "I'll give you a week of free fish. All you can eat." She said as she narrowed her eyes. She knew what the cat was doing.

Happy had stars in his eyes as he imaged all the fish. "Deal. They fell back asleep. Natsu mumbled something about being her 'Dragon Dream Catcher'." Happy said.

Mira squeeled with happiness she couldn't stand it! "OH! NALU! NALU IS REAL!" Mira scream as she fainted.

Happy just shook his head at the match maker.

"So when do I get my fish?"

* * *

**A/N: ANNNNDDDD DONE! How was it? Thank you for clicking on this oneshot! Please review and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
